Entre tú y yo
by FireBlueFlames
Summary: Sé que él buscará cada noche a una persona que cumpla todo lo que yo no soy, porque a pesar de amarlo más que a mi vida, nunca seré suficiente. LevixEren


**Alejandro Fernández ft Morat-sé que te duele.**

Miro al camarero aproximarse con el vaso de coñac que le he pedido y sólo espero. Le agradezco en cuanto llega a mí y le aseguro que no necesito nada más, por lo que se retira. Desde la oscura esquina de este bar espero algo que tal vez no quiero ver, pero que sé que necesito contemplar para deslindarme de una vez por todas de todo esto, pues cometí un error al volver.

A quien espero es a la persona que más he amado en este mundo, a quien yo creí que estaba destinado para mí y, aunque probablemente sea así, esa persona está en desacuerdo. He soportado mucho, pero creo que ha sido suficiente, y no sólo para mí, también para él, porque no tiene caso continuar algo que no le hace feliz, y yo no quiero ser el motivo de su desolación; lo amo, pero si él no siente lo mismo por mí nada puedo hacer.

Cuando le encontré yo no tenía ninguna intención de establecerme con una pareja, incluso a pesar de mí edad. Simplemente apreciaba demasiado mi vida y mi tranquilidad, algo que no quería dejar ir por compartir mis días, pero él llegó a cambiarlo todo. Conocí a ese desgarbado chico una tarde en que pasaba por un parque directo al trabajo, es fotógrafo, una profesión perfecta para alguien tan espontáneo como es él. Así que mientras yo caminaba por ese lugar unos gritos me hicieron detenerme, a tiempo para ver a un castaño muchacho golpear a un hombre que había querido pasarse de listo con él. Eren daba golpe tras golpe a ese hombre que sólo luchaba por zafarse, hasta que consiguió quitárselo de encima. Yo me quedé recargado en el tronco de un árbol, contemplando divertido aquella escena, y mi risa atrajo la atención de esos ojos verdes, que ahora me miraban con furia. Me alce de hombros ante su escrutamiento y continúe mi camino. En ese momento yo mismo pensé que Eren era alguien diferente de lo que conozco ahora.

Después de eso volví a topármelo varias veces en el mismo lugar, a veces maldiciendo personas, a veces contemplando lo bello del paisaje para congelar el tiempo en imágenes.

Pasó un tiempo para que yo me atreviera a dirigirle la palabra, incluso estaba listo para recibir un golpe como aquel hombre el primer día que vi al chico de cabellos color galleta, pero sorprendentemente aceptó sin apenas dudar. Puedo decir que tuvimos una relación buena al inicio, él era todo lo que yo quería, incluso lo que no

Al principio ese chico era todo sonrisas y dulzura, eran muy raras las ocasiones en que le vi molesto, y siempre se preocupaba por mí. Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos en mi casa, y en ocasiones en su departamento, que era un lugar de apenas un par de habitaciones en una zona horrible de la ciudad. Muchas veces le ofrecí que se mudara a mi casa, y sólo luego de un par de meses aceptó. Entonces no supe por qué era tan firme negándose, yo asumía que era porque no quería depender de mí, o que nuestra relación, o lo que fuera que tuviéramos en esos días avanzara demasiado rápido; poco a poco comencé a entender que yo era demasiado ingenuo respecto a Eren, y que él era demasiado listo.

Mientras bebo el líquido ambarino que quema mi garganta recuerdo muchas de las cosas que solíamos hacer juntos, como embriagarnos mientras veíamos la tarde dar paso a la noche en el piso de la sala de estar de mi casa. Yo no solía beber, muchas de las botellas de licor que guardaba en casa eran regalos que mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo me daban por navidad, año nuevo o mi cumpleaños, y llevaban tiempo siendo almacenadas, hasta que ese torbellino de ojos verdes apareció, e hizo un desastre de mi existencia, dejándome un poco de sus costumbres, y llevándose mucho de mí.

Intenté darle todo, e incluso ahora y a pesar de lo que sé creo que no me arrepiento, pues en su momento era lo que yo deseaba, lo que quería entregarle a la persona que pensé me amaría por siempre, al igual que yo lo haría con ella.

Al otro lado del bar miro a una pareja besarse, sus caricias subiendo cada vez más de tono, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Eren y yo solíamos llevarlo muy bien en la cama, su piel es suave, y su cuerpo delgado y flexible, perfecto para hacerlo en posiciones que jamás hubiera imaginado. No tardamos demasiado en recorrer cada parte del otro luego de conocernos, un par de salidas fueron suficientes para que él se metiera en mi habitación, pues ni siquiera pudimos llegar a estar entre las sábanas. Se lo hice varias veces seguidas en el tocador, unas cuantas más en el piso, y un par en el diván de mi recamara. Él tiene una resistencia adorable, y yo era adicto a escuchar sus gemidos y gritos, así como a sentir sus uñas marcando mi espalda.

No diré que esperaba que él fuera virgen cuando lo conocí, tenía ya veinte años y yo treinta y cuatro, por lo que pedirle ser un santo cuando yo había recorrido ya unos cuantos cuerpos era una tontería, pues no planeaba ser el primero en su vida, pero sí el último. Sin embargo, mis planes no iban a terminar con su rutina.

Mientras más lo pienso más asimilo que cometí un gran error con ese muchacho, y ese fue querer domesticarlo. Eren es libre, incluso más que las hojas que revolotean con el viento de otoño, es alguien que puede dejar su hogar en turno si siente que hay una aventura al otro lado del país, una persona que te juraría por la mañana que te ama, sólo para por la noche dejarte una carta donde te dice que no puede seguir más contigo, y con la que te percatas que todas sus pertenencias se han ido con él. Me enamoré de alguien que ama ser libre, y que no se quedaría conmigo sólo porque le prometiera un buen futuro y mi vida entera.

Poco a poco me di cuenta de que todo lo que yo veía en esos ojos verdes no eran más que mis ganas de pensar que él también me quería, pues ese chico no era ni una ínfima parte de lo que yo pensaba.

Las noches en que su celular sonaba como apagado, los días en que algunas marcas rojizas en su piel asomaban por el cuello de su camisa, el que protegiera su celular como si su vida dependiera de eso, y el que nunca me haya dejado entrar a su habitación en su departamento debieron decirme algo, pero yo soy un idiota que simplemente estaba demasiado enamorado de todo lo que él es para darme cuenta de que no era el único que compartía sus horas.

La primera vez fue difícil, e incluso en ese entonces no quise creerlo, pero ver a Eren entrar en un motel de mala muerte con un tipo acariciando su trasero, luego de que pasara días portándose distante y alegando trabajo para no encontrarnos, no me dejaba muchas opciones libres. Estuve el resto del día dando vueltas por la ciudad, incluso un par de lágrimas cayeron debido a mi corazón roto, pero intenté controlarme mientras le esperaba en la entrada de mi casa con una copa de vino. Aquel chico era la inocencia personificada, pareciendo confundido ante mi mirada afligida y las vendas en mis nudillos, producto de algunos golpes que las paredes de mi habitación recibieron, pues quería quitar toda la furia que recorría mi cuerpo para evitar hacerle daño.

 _-¿En dónde has estado?-le pregunté mientras contemplaba mis manos, que todavía temblaban un poco._

 _-Recorriendo la ciudad para tomar algunas fotografías-dijo él con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Encontraste algo bueno?_

 _-Supongo que sí, pero nada digno de fotografiar-dijo antes de pasar despreocupadamente a mi lado._

 _-¿Y ese tipo de lo hizo mejor que yo?_

Escuché sus pisadas detenerse en seco, y no se giró a mirarme, yo me bebí lo que restaba del vino de un solo trago y me dirigí a la casa, haciéndole una señal para que entrara. Eren parecía realmente arrepentido, intentó jurarme que no había hecho lo que yo pensaba, pero las marcas de unos dientes en su nuca fueron la prueba que le hicieron rendirse. Me rogó perdón, lloró y me juró que solamente me amaba a mí, que fue un error y que no volvería a suceder.

Le creí, acepté sus disculpas e intenté superarlo.

Pasamos tal vez un mes maravilloso, asistíamos a muchos bailes durante las noches, pues a él le encantaba bailar, y yo aprendí a disfrutar del alcohol al ritmo de la música. Eran las ocasiones así las que me hacían pensar que era afortunado, pues compartía con alguien que adoraba la vida, y no se detenía por nada para disfrutarla.

Trascurrieron al menos un par de semanas antes de que volviéramos a tener sexo, y fue lo mejor del mundo. No dormimos en toda la noche, y estoy seguro de que mis vecinos más cercanos tampoco, pues si algo adoraba de Eren es que no se contenía, si él quería gritar mi nombre lo hacía, y yo era feliz de penetrarlo más fuerte y profundo para lograr que sus gemidos pasaran a ser más que suaves sonidos.

Pensé que después de aquella situación viviríamos tranquilamente. Y ese chico se encargó de demostrarme que no sería así.

De nuevo se ausentaba algunas noches, las que yo creía que pasaba en su apartamento, que había dicho quería conservar. Prometí confiar en él, por lo que no cuestioné su decisión, así como todo lo que hacía, hasta que entendí que estaba haciendo mal.

Algunos días no quería ni siquiera que lo tocara, a veces estaba molesto por nada, ni siquiera llevaba su celular consigo cuando nos veíamos, y otra vez algunas marcas y rasguños aparecían en su cuerpo, justo después de que él y yo pasáramos horas en la cama, pero siempre en lugares que yo no había tocado en esos encuentros.

Quería hablar con él, pero no encontraba la manera. Quería entender qué estaba haciendo mal, por qué yo no era suficiente para él, pero había días en que ni siquiera podía hablarle sin terminar metido en una gran discusión que terminaba con él marchándose luego de dar un gran portazo.

Y fue una noche la que me hizo entender que tal vez debía dejarle ir.

Le esperaba para cenar, y con una propuesta para partir a un viaje durante un par de semanas, algo que nos ayudara a salir de esta situación, pues a pesar de sus mentiras yo sabía que no quería dejarle. Dos horas después de la hora acordada, y de que él no apareciera, decidí comenzar a llamar insistentemente a su celular, pero no respondía. Cuando estaba por rendirme hice una última llamada, y por fin escuché el teléfono ser descolgado. Pronuncié su nombre entre el alivio y la molestia, pero una burlona risa desconocida respondió, dando paso a esos sonidos que yo había provocado tantas veces antes mientras me hundía en él.

La furia recorrió mi cuerpo y salí de casa a toda prisa, no sabía en dónde le encontraría, pero decidí esperarlo en su apartamento, después de todo Eren no se presentaría a casa siendo un desastre, probablemente querría limpiarse y cambiarse de ropa para borrar toda evidencia antes de dormir conmigo.

Destrocé la puerta de la entrada de su hogar de una patada, y me disponía a hacer lo mismo con la de su habitación, cuando me percaté de que ésta se encontraba entreabierta.

Busqué a tiendas en la oscuridad el interruptor, y toda mi furia dio paso a la peor de las tristezas cuando me encontré ese lugar tapizado con fotos de mi muchacho con diferentes hombres, a veces mujeres, y en ocasiones más de una persona. Un poco de droga y muchas botellas de licor descansaban en el escritorio junto al material para revelar fotografías, y acepté que estaba acabado.

Simplemente le pedí que no volviera a casa, y aquel día me quedé hecho un desastre en un bar de la ciudad, al que mi mejor amigo tuvo que acudir, pues yo no podía ponerme de pie al final de la noche por lo ebrio que estaba.

Eso dio por terminada nuestra relación, o al menos eso creía yo.

Durante unos meses intenté superar todo lo que Eren fue para mí, sus mentiras y el amor que todavía le tenía, pero me di cuenta de que mi supuesto olvido solamente era una farsa, pues encontrarme de nuevo con él me hizo venirme abajo. Cedí de nuevo a su sonrisa y a sus ojos verdes. Me juró que había cambiado, parecía una persona diferente, y a pesar de las advertencias de todos mis conocidos acepté intentarlo de nuevo. Volver a saborear sus besos fue lo que le regresó el sentido a mi vida.

Después de eso me di cuenta de que realmente no quería perderlo, por lo que, ingenuamente, decidí formalizar lo nuestro, creyendo que podría atarlo de una vez por todas con una joya. Le entregué un anillo de compromiso con una esmeralda, pues mi sueldo me permitía llenarlo de lujos, y le juré entregarle todo lo que soy. Él aceptó y acordamos casarnos seis meses después… faltan un par de semanas para la boda.

Tomamos terapia y quisimos continuar, pero la costumbre es más fuerte y aquí estoy de nuevo, tratando de adivinar qué clase de hombre será el que disfrute esta noche de la esencia de mi prometido. Di todo de mí, pero a fin de cuentas nunca seré suficiente para superar las adicciones de este joven.

Eren no es una prostituta, simplemente parece que no puede negarse a acostarse con alguien, incluso si no lo desea, porque comprendí que él no siempre hace esto por placer.

No se lo dije, pues estoy cansado de pelear, pero hace unas noches encontré una nota en el suelo de nuestra habitación. Un número telefónico, la dirección de este sitio y las ocho de la noche como hora de encuentro, tiempo en que él me dijo que estaría trabajando hoy, era todo lo que figuraba en ésta.

Termino de beberme el trago, y hago una señal al mesero para pedirle otro, cuando la campanilla de la puerta del lugar resuena y suspiro con dolor al ver entrar a quien he esperado, acompañado de un alto y fornido hombre, pues él siempre suele elegir sujetos atractivos, y se sientan en los taburetes frente a la barra. Parecen conversar alegremente, Eren está a la derecha de ese sujeto y se mueve discreta pero sensualmente. Sabe lo que posee y no duda en aprovecharse de ello.

Yo no puedo mirar del todo a su acompañante, pero no se debe ser un genio para saber que muere por disfrutar todo lo que ese muchacho es.

Al mismo tiempo que ese tipo se come con los ojos a mi prometido, éste le lanza pequeñas y rápidas miradas al mesero que sirve mi trago, y no despega sus orbes de él cuando sale de la barra llevando otro vaso de coñac.

Agradezco al camarero, y luego de beber un sorbo veo la sonrisa de ese ojiverde helarse en sus labios, mientras da paso a un rostro de incredulidad. Yo hago una señal de brindis en su dirección y me termino el vaso en un trago antes de dejar el dinero y la propina sobre la mesa, para después dirigirme a la salida del establecimiento. Me coloco el abrigo y comienzo a caminar, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos.

Hago caso omiso de unos pasos acelerados detrás de mí, y de los gritos desesperados que da esa voz que alguna vez adoré mientras me llama.

Sólo me detengo cuando siento que tira de mi ropa, y entonces me giro ligeramente para mirarle de reojo.

-¡Levi! Espera por favor, no te vayas-se detiene unos segundos para tomar aliento-. Yo te amo

No reprimo una sonrisa llena de amargura antes de encararlo y dejar que toda la furia vuelva inexpresiva mi mirada.

-Desde ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte por esconderte de mí, no continuaré con esto. Y será mejor que saques tus cosas de esa casa pronto, los nuevos dueños no tardarán más de un par de días de llegar.

Su rostro es la confusión pura y tarda unos segundos en intentar asimilar mis palabras.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Nosotros vivimos ahí.

-Ya no, hace unos días pedí que me transfirieran en el trabajo, me mudaré pronto y la casa ya ha sido vendida. Lo intenté Eren, pero no me pasaré la vida pretendiendo ser bueno para ti cuando está claro que no será suficiente.

-Por favor no te vayas-pidió él con voz suplicante y lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué debería quedarme con alguien como tú?-cuestioné con voz dura antes de apartar de un golpe el agarre que mantenía en mi abrigo-No eres nada para mí.

Continué mi camino sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando continuaba llamándome entre sollozos.

Claro que me duele dejarlo atrás, por supuesto que me parte el corazón saber que derrama lágrimas mientras me voy, pues es la primera vez que me permite ver esa parte realmente vulnerable de él, pero no puedo quedarme más. Sé que intenté todo, que hice lo que pude para que deseara quedarse a mi lado, pero no puedo seguir abandonando lo que soy y lo que quiero por alguien que no dejará de besar otros labios sólo por llevar un anillo de bodas.

Sé que Eren continuará, que pasará sus noches buscando a alguien más, y realmente espero que lo encuentre, aunque otra parte de mí me dice que él continuará abriendo heridas ahí donde vaya. Y me duele verlo tan perdido, vagando mientras busca un amor que no aceptara, pues no está acostumbrado a quedarse en un lugar. Es la clase de persona que buscará algo toda la vida, sólo para dejarlo ir cuando lo obtenga.


End file.
